An axial gap-type rotary electric machine is arranged with a cylindrical stator and a disk-shaped rotator facing each other in a rotation axis diameter direction with a predetermined air gap interposed therebetween. The stator includes multiple iron cores arranged along the inner periphery direction of the housing unit and coils wound around the iron cores. Since a gap surface generating a torque increases substantially in proportional to a square of a diameter, the axial air-gap rotary electric machine is considered to be a rotary electric machine suitable for a thin shape.
In particular, a double rotor type axial gap-type rotary electric machine in which a single stator is sandwiched by two rotators can ensure twice a gap area size, and therefore, this attracts attention as a structure that may be able to provide more superior characteristics. In the double rotor type axial gap-type rotary electric machine, the iron cores and the coils are arranged independently, and therefore, they are often supported and fixed on a housing with mold resin. A torque repulsive force in a diameter direction and an attraction force in an axial direction are exerted on the stator as an electromagnetic force received by the iron core. In the double rotor type axial gap-type rotary electric machine, the axial direction attraction force between the rotator and the stator is balanced, and therefore, a load in the axial direction is not generated in the stator in the ideal case. In reality, however, when an unbalance occurs in the axial direction attraction force due to an unbalance of the gap and dimensional variations in the components, the load in the axial direction is generated. Therefore, the interface between the mold resin and the housing is required to have a sufficient strength for supporting the load in the peripheral direction and the axial direction.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for providing a groove on an inner periphery surface of a housing and making a mold resin and the housing into a structure for making an engagement with a recess and projection shape to support them, and a method for combining the groove and an insert member to support them.